The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for delivering therapeutically conditioned air to a person for therapeutic purposes.
People suffering from numerous respiratory conditions may benefit from breathing humidified or nebulized misted air. Also, post-surgical patients may require such therapeutically conditioned air following post-operative intubation. This conditioned air may alleviate irritation to their respiratory system. In many cases, it is necessary to provide such therapeutically conditioned air to a patient when the patient is sleeping or recovering from anesthesia effects. Provision of such air is particularly effective if the air can be controlled to emerge from a treatment device (e.g., a nebulizer) in close proximity to a patient's nose and mouth.
Breathing masks may provide a desired focused release of therapeutically conditioned air near a patient's nose and mouth. However, such masks may be discomfiting or even frightening to a patient who may be emerging from effects of anesthesia. Such a patient may sub-consciously remove the mask and thus lose the beneficial effects of the therapeutically conditioned air.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system of providing therapeutically conditioned air in the proximity of a patient's nose and mouth while avoided the discomfiting effects of a mask applied to the patient's face.